Orgulho Vs amor: Destino e consequências
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Yukiko é salva de Bejiita e ganha uma nova vida. Terá que curar as feridas emocionais e físicas, além de descobrir o motivo de seu nascimento. Assim como, precisará defender o universo contra os diversos perigos que o ameaçam, além de lidar com certas consequências de seus atos passados. Continuação da fanfiction Orgulho vs Amor.
1. Captura

**Orgulho Vs amor: Destino e consequências.**

**Sinopse:**

Yukiko é salva de Bejiita e ganha uma nova vida. Terá que curar as feridas emocionais e físicas, além de descobrir o motivo de seu nascimento. Assim como, precisará defender o universo contra os diversos perigos que o ameaçam, além de lidar com certas consequências de seus atos passados. Continuação da fanfiction Orgulho vs Amor.

**Notas da Autora**

Bardock desespera-se ao ver os corpos de Chichi e Yukiko sendo consumidos pelas chamas, sem saber que eram...

Distante dali, Kakarotto tem que lidar com...

Draco Star consegue se afastar com segurança de Bejiita. Porém, acaba tendo que lidar com...

Yo!

Essa fanfiction é continuação de Orgulho Vs amor e o link dessa fanfiction encontra-se disponível nas notas finais.

Ademais, coloquei a categoria Star Treck, pois, pretendo colocar o universo de star treck, nessa fanfiction, assim como alguns personagens e já advirto que os personagens são de Star Treck 2, do futuro alternativo criado pela vinda do romulano Nero.

O universo é gigantesco. Centenas de galáxias e milhares de sistemas solares, assim como infinitas possibilidades a serem trabalhadas.

Haverá o encontro de Yukiko com a Federação Unida dos Planetas e quero coloca-los, pois, adoro o fato deles serem a visão ideal de como deveria ser a ONU, que aqui na Terra, deixa a desejar demais. Adoro a essência do que é a Federação Unida dos planetas, assim como é retratado a sociedade de cada um dos membros da Federação. Pois, para fazer parte, é preciso cumprir certas exigências e essas exigências me agradam em demasia, sem contar os personagens, em si.

Devem estar se perguntando. Os terráqueos foram exterminados pelos saiyajins e os poucos são escravos, isso os que sobreviveram, como pode existir terráqueos na Federação Unida dos planetas? Mais para frente, mostrarei como e irei explicar como isso é possível.

Fazer o quê? Sempre quis escrever um crossover.

Porém, devo avisa-los, que o foco é Yukiko e não o universo de Star Treck. Portanto, terá cenas desse universo, caso seja necessário haver uma interação de Yukiko com eles, ou do Saichôrô-sama (patriarca) de Namekusei.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^ 

**Capítulo 1 - Captura**

Então, quando as chamas diminuem, ele tenta se aproximar e consegue, acabando por ver os corpos de Chichi e Yukiko sendo consumidos pelas chamas, sem saber que eram meramente clones sem vida.

Ele fica desesperado e tenta alcança-las, mas, labaredas intensas irrompem-se do nada, terminando de consumir os corpos falsos, assim como outras que surgiam, repentinamente, obrigando Bardock a abortar a aproximação, fazendo-o se afastar a contragosto.

Então, ao longe, vê o que sobrara da mansão sendo consumida pelas chamas e caí novamente de joelhos, pois, não bastava a aparente morte de sua cria mais nova. Agora, perdia o único vestígio de Kakarotto que residia em Yukiko, já que era filha dele.

Agora, encontrava-se desolado, somente lhe restando Raditz e Konato, além de sobrar Turles.

Então, passa a pensar em Kakarotto, percebendo então que não acreditava que ele havia morrido, mesmo que as comunicações tenham desaparecido abruptamente e que o radar de uma nave não muito distante dali, não tenha mais captado o poder de luta dele e do esquadrão que o acompanhava, mesmo que a nave que ele viajou já não existisse mais, pois, segundo relatos, parecera que ela havia explodido no espaço, enquanto se encontrava, ainda, consideravelmente distante da atmosfera do planeta que pretendiam pousar, segundo os últimos dados enviados pela mesma.

No fundo, acreditava que ele estava vivo, pois, era um super saiyajin 4. Ademais, percebera que o imperador também não aceitara a ideia dele morto, por mais que houvesse fatos que afirmassem o contrário do que ambos acreditavam.

Então, irado pelas circunstâncias, mata outro oozaru, através de um único soco potente, ao utilizar uma força desnecessária, devido ao estado em que se encontrava e que não permitia ao mesmo ter o mínimo de paciência com moleques saiyajins que se transformaram ao olhar para o céu.

Afinal, os saiyajins mais velhos, sem exceção, conseguiam ao menos controlar, consideravelmente, seu lado oozaru. Os descontrolados que atacavam a esmo, sem qualquer controle ou contenção, indicava que eram saiyajins jovens.

Então, recebe uma chamada no scouter e identifica como sendo do imperador.

- Vegeta kôkuo-sama?

- Onde você está?

- Estou próximo da mansão de Kakarotto e estou aproveitando para lidar com alguns oozarus descontrolados, a minha maneira, meu senhor.

- Pare de fazer isso. É uma ordem.

- Por acaso, não necessita de minha ajuda, meu imperador? – Bardock arqueia o cenho, sem compreender o motivo de tal ordem.

Afinal, era um dos poucos com capacidade de se transformar em super saiyajin 3.

- Não, porque tenho uma missão para você. Quanto a essa metamorfose em massa de nosso povo, tenho técnicos escravos que estão inventando um aparelho para destruir a lua falsa e assim, interromper a transformação e ademais tenho soldados que estão lidando com eles, sendo que muitos controlam a metamorfose em oozaru, assim como diversos guerreiros de Elite e de Primeira classe.

- Sim, meu rei. O que deseja desse Bardock?

- Você irá comandar os esquadrões dos líderes Teeki (beet – beterraba), Arkura (arugula – rúcula), Sarki (chard – acelga), Horion (onion – cebola) e Skinaki (spinach – Espinafre).

Bardock ficou surpreso, pois, nunca na história do planeta, fora designado tantos esquadrões para a busca de um provável sobrevivente saiyajin, mesmo um de alta patente e tinha a absoluta certeza que tal decisão surpreendeu muitos e que ao mesmo tempo, estes não ousaram discutir com o imperador, pois, tinham amor a vida e não eram loucos, já que era um super saiyajin 4.

- Bardock, está ouvindo? Responda imbecil! – o imperador fala asperamente, despertando o saiyajin veterano do estupor frente a tal decisão imperial.

- Estou ouvindo, meu imperador. Para qual hangar devo me dirigir?

- Ao hangar principal do porto espacial Turinik (turnip – nabo). Os líderes dos esquadrões estarão esperando você.

- Irei imediatamente, Vegeta-sama.

- Hunf! – é tudo que é escutado, enquanto a conexão é encerrada.

Nisso, ele observa um soldado que se aproximava com um capacete especial usado para as noites de lua cheia, que possuía uma viseira especial que impedia das ondas brutz agirem neles.

- General Bardock-sama? – pergunta em tom de confirmação.

- Sou eu. – ele fala com os braços cruzados.

- Sou o comandante Keek (Leek - Alho-poró). Vim entregar ao senhor o capacete especial para facilitar a locomoção pelo planeta.

Nisso, ele pega o capacete e coloca, ativando rapidamente o visor especial, ficando aliviado, enquanto que esticava o pescoço para os lados, porque ficara com a cabeça curvada para baixo por muito tempo para evitar as ondas brutz.

Afinal, precisava entrar na mansão e metamorfoseado em um oozaru seria impossível, mesmo que tivesse um controle total de seus instintos.

Então, ele voa dali e se dirige ao hangar designado que ficava a dez minutos de voo dali, percebendo que muitos soldados e saiyajins de Elite, assim como de Primeira classe, estavam golpeando diversos oozarus, sendo que muitos deles se metamorfosearam em um, acabando assim com a ameaça sistemática de jovens saiyajins descontrolados.

Adiciona-se o fato, de que ele percebeu que havia uma espécie de cordão formado por soldados que protegiam áreas vitais de Bejiita, inclusive os principais portos, pelo que ele percebeu ao captar as ordens dadas pelos altos escalões.

Afinal, ele pertencia ao alto escalão também, mas, suas atribuições, que normalmente seriam de coordenar as tropas, fora deslocada para a busca de saiyajins sobreviventes.

Então, desce no porto espacial e após alguns minutos, encontra os líderes dos esquadrões no hangar designado, sendo que todos também se encontravam com o capacete especial, conforme o esperado.

- General Bardock-sama? – um deles pergunta em tom de confirmação, curvando a cabeça, assim como os outros.

- Sim. Está tudo pronto para a partida?

- Sim, senhor. Estamos prontos para partir quando o senhor ordenar. – outro fala, untuosamente.

- Ótimo. Partiremos imediatamente.

Nisso, ele caminha até um escravo do hangar, que consistia em um dos vários que serviam a cada hangar, pegando suprimentos e preparando as naves.

- Minha nave já está pronta?

- Sim, Bardock-sama – o servo fala sem ousar olha-lo nos olhos – Aqui está os cronogramas e relatórios da mesma.

Nisso, entrega um pequeno dispositivo que ao apertar um botão na base do mesmo, começa a projetar no ar, gráficos diversos em 3D, sendo que ele adentra em muitos menus e após alguns minutos, os recolhe e se afasta dali, sendo que o escravo continuava curvado, até que Bardock se afastasse o suficiente, para ele poder erguer-se.

Então, o general de Bejiita sobe na sua nave, que era enorme, evidenciando o seu status, assim como os demais líderes em suas respectivas naves dos esquadrões e todos partem dali.

Há milhares de anos luz dali, Kakarotto estava na forma normal, nu, sendo que a sua cauda fora amputada, enquanto se encontrava preso em uma espécie de maca.

Inicialmente, desperta, consideravelmente, desorientado, sendo que tal sensação dissipar-se gradativamente, conforme recobra a consciência, passando a sentir o seu corpo anestesiado, não conseguindo sentir os seus músculos, ficando alarmado ao perceber que estava imobilizado e na forma normal, sendo tal sentimento agravado pelo fato dele começar a ouvir gritos de dor, identificando como sendo dos soldados que o acompanharam.

Ele força a mente para se lembrar do que ocorreu, sendo que somente tem flashes que consistiam em fugazes lembranças de uma explosão e depois, de uma espécie de gás e em seguida, seu corpo ficando dormente, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia espécies de picadas no corpo, para em seguida perder abruptamente a consciência, sem ter tempo de expandir seu ki.

Eram somente essas lembranças que conseguia recordar-se, antes de acordar, preso em uma espécie de maca cirúrgica.

Nisso um alienígena estranho se aproxima dele com pranchetas holográficas, sendo que outros alienígenas, de raças diferentes, analisavam diversos dados que eram projetados no ar, sendo que estes se encontravam atrás dos vidros, da sala oval, em que ele se encontrava, ao olhar para os lados, mais atentamente, conseguindo discernir, mesmo levemente desorientado, que se encontrava em uma espécie de laboratório, no mínimo bizarro, com equipamentos estranhos, sendo que tal visão o obrigava a remeter recordações a muito esquecidas ou que ele julgara ter conseguido esquecer.

- Não fique preocupado... Os experimentos que iremos fazer em você serão "suaves", digamos assim, ao contrário das outras cobaias. Afinal, você é uma cobaia especial que terá um tratamento diferenciado. – o cientista fala com um sorriso maligno, sendo que digitava alguma coisa em uma espécie de painel, próximo da maca.

- Quem é você, bastardo? Para quem trabalha?

- Essas cobaias... Só porque é uma cobaia especial, não quer dizer que tem o direito de questionar os cientistas. Quem somos ou para quem trabalhamos, é a menor das suas preocupações. Afinal, deveria se preocupar mais com o seu destino, antes de tudo.

Ele fala com uma voz falsamente calma, enquanto mostrava suas presas em um sorriso maligno, saboreando a visão do saiyajin tentando lutar contra as amarras e contra as drogas em seu organismo.

- Seu desgraçado!

- Ora, ora... Temos um rebelde. Sinceramente falando, não acha essa uma atitude idiota com os cientistas que irão aplicar experiências em você? Afinal, podemos provocar uma dor demasiada ou sermos negligentes em alguns procedimentos para aliviar a dor. E o melhor, sabemos o quanto de dor suportam, antes de vocês serem levados a insanidade. E acredite, não queremos você insano, pois, senão, teremos problemas em analisar os dados. Porém, somos capazes de provocar uma dor considerável, próxima do insuportável. – então, ele vira para ao lado e faz um aceno para os outros cientistas.

- Já fui levado perto da insanidade por outros cientistas... Tenho muita resistência, devido a essa experiência e as dores lacerantes que senti. E saibam que me confinar em um laboratório, não é uma atitude sábia – Kakarotto fala com um sorriso maligno, pois, uma parte dele que julgava controlada, ameaçava despertar.

- Ameaças em vão... Somos cientistas. Ou por acaso, já se esqueceu? Aonde mais iríamos trabalhar? Além disso – nisso, olha para uma espécie de relógio na parede – Estamos atrasados e o tempo "ruge", né?

Ele terminava de falar em um leve riso, sendo que estava fascinado, tal como uma criança em um parque de diversões.

Afinal, para o mesmo, Kakarotto era um espécime da raça saiyajin interessantíssimo a seu ver e estava ansiosíssimo para começar os experimentos que tinha em mente.

- Bem, vamos começar. Para a sua sorte, raramente me ofendo com cobaias que sejam interessantes e fascinantes demais a meu ver. Mas, peço que reveja as suas atitudes ou irá compartilhar um pouco da sina de seus "companheiros". – ele faz companheiro entre aspas, enquanto sorri, malignamente, frente a mais gritos audíveis e igualmente sofridos.

Nisso, surge outro cientista que aplica uma substância, através de um dos acessos instalados previamente no braço musculoso de Kakarotto, que sente a sua mente nublar, fazendo-o ficar inconsciente, mas, não sem antes, esse exclamar dentre os dentes, olhando-o com ódio, enquanto a sua fera interior rugia, irada:

- Seu...!

Então, a sua mente regride ao tempo que gostaria de esquecer. Ao tempo que desejava apagar de sua mente. O tempo que auxiliou na transformou no que era atualmente, ao agravar muitos sofrimentos que ele vivenciou em sua vida e que moldaram o seu caráter.

Era um tempo ambíguo para o mesmo, pois, ao mesmo tempo que desejava esquecer, em seu íntimo, uma parte desconhecida a ele e que não deseja analisar mais profundamente, ansiava reviver, mesmo que por alguns míseros minutos, apesar de ser algo impossível de acontecer.

Mesmo assim, ansiava e devido a esse conflito, se entregou, sem oferecer quaisquer resistências, contrariando a sua mente racional, e permitindo que seu lado irracional, seu coração, ditasse tais recordações, que em determinado momento foram calorosas, para depois tornarem-se amargas como o fel.

Bem distante dali, na nave de Draco Star, Yukiko estava sendo tratada, pois, estava ferida, enquanto que, segundo o monitor, havia entrado em coma devido ao choque da morte de sua mãe.

A líder dos piratas espaciais estava preocupada, assim como Bulma, que se condoeu da meia saiyajn.

Afinal, tinha dois filhos meio saiyajins e ademais, a seu ver, Yukiko havia ficado completamente órfã ao perder aquela que amava, já que nunca consideraria o saiyajin desgraçado a seu ver, de nome Kakarotto, como pai da mesma.

Ao mesmo tempo, tinha plena consciência que tal situação era um fardo angustiante para qualquer criança, segundo a Briefs e, portanto, isso só aumentava a sua piedade para com ela.

- Ainda está em coma? – a pirata pergunta, preocupada, olhando a criança inconsciente.

- Ainda e não tenho previsões de quando irá despertar. Parece que a mente dela "travou" ou algo assim.

A cientista falava, enquanto analisava novos dados recém retirados de uma máquina que analisava a meia saiyajin, percebendo que não obteve quaisquer mudanças nos dados, por mais que estivesse aplicando o tratamento medicamentoso indicado para casos similares.

- Mas, ela irá despertar né?

- Não sei... Yuki-chan está em um coma profundo e observe essas ondas cerebrais específicas – nisso, aponta para os dados em ondas em 3D que eram projetadas de uma espécie de disposto – Indicam que o cérebro "tenta" despertar, mas, algo o impede. Em casos extremos, se tal coma for provocado em decorrência de um choque profundo e extremo, uma vez que o nosso emocional ainda é incompreendido, pode acarretar em uma recusa inconsciente do paciente em sair do coma. Tipo, uma recusa em viver e julgando o provável sofrimento que ela passou e a perda brutal e violenta de sua amada mãe, isso pode levar a uma recusa da mesma em despertar. Mas, estou estranhando alguns padrões nesses gráficos.

Ela termina de falar, enquanto encontrava-se pensativa e a sua amiga, a pirata espacial, desvia os olhos do gráfico que observava a pedido da chikyuujin e passa a arquear o cenho para a mesma, que está com o dedo no queixo, observando atentamente as diversas informações em um gráfico, específico.

- Como assim? E porque está tão pensativa?

- Alguns desses padrões... Pelo que pesquisei, tais padrões são encontrados naqueles com "dois corações", como o meu povo chamava, ou dupla personalidade, como é chamado pela ciência do meu planeta natal. No espaço, há outras variações do termo.

- "Dois corações"? Como assim?

- Digamos que temos uma personalidade. Por algum motivo, em situações traumáticas ou em decorrência de uma experiência igualmente traumática, alguns indivíduos podem desenvolver outra personalidade. Essa pode ser submissa ou dominante, sendo normalmente dominante. Inclusive, pode desenvolver mais de uma, em situações diferentes, não sendo limitada apenas a uma personalidade adicional. Ademais, sempre há aquela que é a dominante e a outra ou outras, que são submissas. E senão me engano, Yukiko tem, pelo menos, duas personalidades adicionais em seu corpo.

- Duas? – Draco Star está surpresa – Quando diz personalidades... Diz atitudes e comportamento diferentes?

- Sim. Em alguns casos, há mudança na voz e inclusive, elas adotam nomes para si, além de terem, comumentemente, personalidades diferentes. E não é só isso. Identifiquei um conflito nessas ondas. Parece que duas personalidades estão brigando entre si, por mais estranho que isso soe.

- "Brigando"? Como assim, amiga?

- Simples. Essas ondas aqui e esta ali – nisso, ela aponta para as diversas ondas em gráficos – Indicam, que uma quer despertar e a outra quer permanecer como está, sendo que a terceira está auxiliando aquela que quer ficar inconsciente e notei também, um agravamento no coma.

- Agravamento? Então, quer dizer que...

- Isso mesmo, amiga. Duas contra uma. Não posso chamar de uma "batalha justa" e pelo andamento deste "conflito" digamos assim, o mesmo pode levar o coma profundo de Yuki-chan para um estado irreversível. Estou evitando o pior com os medicamentos, mas, eles estão apenas protelando o inevitável, se os dados não se alterarem. Ou seja, iremos perdê-la para sempre. – Bulma fala cabisbaixa e Draco Star fechava com ira os punhos.

- Quero trucidar o desgraçado que matou a mãe dela. Sério.

- Infelizmente, a única que sabe quem foi é a Yuki-chan... E juro, que se pegasse o desgraçado, o faria sofrer da pior maneira possível, sendo que como cientista, posso prolongar o sofrimento dele por muito tempo com administração de drogas.

Então, uma espécie de sombra invade a nave e Draco Star pega a sua arma, ao perceber que toda a tripulação caía desacordada.

Bulma era a única consciente, além da pirata que a escudava com o corpo, sendo que a cientista sai de perto de sua amiga ao ver os seus filhos desacordados.

Nisso, ao abraça-los, a chikyuujin fica estarrecida ao ver uma espécie de cabeça reptiliana surgir contendo chifres, sendo de cor branca, com dois pares de bigodes compridos, além de alguns cristais na pele em forma de joias, pelo que achava, à distância, para depois esse ser passar a olhar para Yukiko com uma face indecifrável, embora parecesse que analisava a mesma.

Ela observa que Draco Star, aparentemente, estava paralisada e mesmo nessa situação, não perdia a sua altivez e passara a gritar, irada:

- Seu desgraçado! O que fez com a nave! O que fez com a minha tripulação? O que fez com as crianças, bastardo?!

A chikyuujin concordava, que mesmo em uma situação ignóbil como aquela, sua amiga continuava sem conhecer o medo, além de continuar altiva como sempre.

Então, o ser olha para a pirata espacial e tanto ela quanto Bulma ficam estarrecidas frente à feição que este exibia ao olha-las e depois, para Yukiko, novamente.


	2. Decisão

**Notas da Autora**

Então, o estranho ser identifica-se e fala que...

Enquanto isso, distante dali, Kakarotto está lidando com recordações amargas como o fel, dele com...

Yo!

Quero pedir desculpas pela demora.

Teve dias que fez um calor intenso e o meu computador fica em um quartinho pequeno, de laje. Aí, já viram né?

A propriedade do concreto é absorver o calor e depois lança-lo para o interior e nesse aspecto, todas as paredes, além do teto, transmitem calor. Ou seja, fica quente demais e muitos dias têm sido assim. Portanto, não conseguia sentar e digitar.

No frio, é a mesma coisa. Fica uma "geladeira".

Como só posso digitar a noite, pois, trabalho o dia inteiro, se o quartinho do computador está insuportável, mesmo com o ventilador, eu não o utilizo e isso ocasionou o atraso nas minhas fanfictions.

Alguns dias estavam quentes, mas nem tanto e por causa disso, conseguia lidar com o ventilador. Portanto, aproveitei para digitar os capítulos, assim como usei as manhãs de domingo.

Vou tentar cumprir o prazo. Mas, esse calor não ajuda ¬¬

Tenham uma boa leitura.

PS: A imagem da saiyajin abaixo é da Kikori

**Capítulo 2 - Decisão**

- Não se preocupem. Apenas vim cumprir uma dívida que tenho com ela, do passado.

- Como assim do passado? Ela era escrava em Bejiita e nasceu no planeta. – Draco Star fala, ainda segurando o cabo de sua arma – E quem é você?

- Eu sou um dragão. Sou Ryuunoeichi (竜の叡知 - Dragão da sabedoria) e vim do reino dos dragões. Quanto à criança que vocês chamam de Yukiko, é na verdade, reencarnação da lendária heroína e em decorrência de certo evento ocasionado pela mesma há quase duzentos anos atrás e que repercutiu no presente, teve que adiar a sua reencarnação em um século.

- Lendária heroína? – Bulma pergunta, se acalmando ao notar que seus filhos estavam apenas adormecidos.

- Isso mesmo. Essa lenda é conhecida em muitos povos pelo universo, principalmente, em certo quadrante do mesmo.

- Acho que já ouvi alguma coisa sobre essa tal de heroína, de um alienígena que encontrei em um porto espacial distante daqui, uma vez que precisei entregar algo que consegui roubar. Um alienígena do bar me contou de uma lendária heroína que viveu há séculos atrás e fez grandes feitos, sendo que a mesma sempre surge, quando o universo se encontra em grande perigo e não há ninguém poderoso para salva-lo.

- Isso mesmo. Um dos grandes perigos que adiou a sua reencarnação, foi à demanda de destruição dos saiyajins, que a obrigou a reencarnar em um corpo poderoso. Por isso, veio como uma meia saiyajin, sabendo que sofreria e muito por causa da escravidão. Mas, ela escolheu. Inclusive, considerou como um castigo merecido por um erro atroz de seu passado que causou e ainda causa dor, sofrimento e morte a milhares e milhares de vidas, de forma indireta. Um erro que lhe custou a sua felicidade. Os saiyajins são apenas uma das ameaças que ronda o universo.

- Então, há outras ameaças? – Draco Star pergunta atônita.

- Sim. – o dragão responde placidamente. – Bem, preciso devolver o favor que ela me fez há milênios atrás. Além disso, é uma das minhas amigas mais antigas.

Nisso, estende seu focinho até a espécie de câmara que Yukiko está e nesse momento, uma esfera de energia surge da ponta do mesmo, adentrando nela e nisso, a meia saiyajin reluz intensamente, enquanto seu corpo pulsava.

- Já fiz a minha parte. Acredito que agora ela terá forças e o poder necessário para enfrentar os obstáculos. – nisso, vira o imenso focinho para elas e fala, olhando-as atentamente – Sei que vão leva-la aos namekuseijins. Mas, peço que façam uma pequena parada no planeta Liandart. Ele é muito distante daqui, mas, eles irão fornecer uma espécie de vórtice no espaço, que irá levar essa nave até lá. Porém, ao chegarem, solicito que ordene a sua tripulação para que a mesma permaneça na nave, enquanto vocês duas a levam até a matriarca do planeta, a grã sacerdotisa.

- Por que deveríamos ir para lá? – Draco Star pergunta ressabiada.

- A mente dela está gravemente enferma. Para cura-la, se faz necessária levá-la a esse planeta. Ferimentos mentais é a especialidade delas, que conhecem as histórias da lendária heroína e, portanto, darão passagem livre para ela e dois acompanhantes. Ate porque, temem os perigos de uma mente gravemente enferma.

- E a minha nave? Que garantia me fornecerá de que eles não farão nada com a minha tripulação?

Draco Star pergunta ainda ressabiada, devido a suas experiências passadas, principalmente com povos misteriosos.

- Simples. – nisso, sorri bondosamente - É um povo extremamente pacífico e gentil. Porém, prefere manter distância de outros povos não conhecidos a eles. Inclusive, darão mantimentos para a sua nave, enquanto ficarem em órbita, esperando o retorno dela do tratamento. Além de que, oferecerão proteção contra qualquer outra nave, enquanto continuarem em órbita. Depois, irão abrir outro vórtice para leva-los até Namekusei.

- Parece ser bom demais para ser verdade e só me mantive viva graças ao meu receio. – Draco Star fala, secamente.

- Senão colocar os seus receios de lado, essa criança morrerá. O corpo precisa da mente e não há nada na medicina desse lado do universo, capaz de curar os severos ferimentos que possuí em sua mente maltratada. Afinal, as múltiplas personalidades são apenas um dos problemas que ela enfrenta. Há outro motivo, acredito que até mais urgente do que esse. – o dragão fala pensativo.

- Como assim? – Bulma pergunta, preocupada.

- Simples. – o dragão sorri bondosamente, para depois ficar com uma feição séria - Ela é poderosa demais e o fato de ser reencarnação da lendária heroína, somente dificulta ainda mais a situação dela. Um ser poderoso e igualmente desequilibrado, irá se tornar uma ameaça e deixará de ser a salvadora de um universo. E acredite pirata espacial, que em nenhum lugar do universo, vocês estarão em segurança e irá sofrer tanto o perigo de enfrenta-la, quanto dos seres malignos que rondam o universo. De um jeito ou de outro, o universo estará condenado e não restará nada mais a vocês, do que o desespero absoluto.

O dragão fala com a voz grave e por alguns segundos, Draco Star e Bulma sentem um arrepio horripilante a menção "desespero absoluto", como se houvesse uma sensação terrível ao pensarem no futuro e o medo era tão presente, ao ponto de ser tocado, que a líder dos piratas, em seu íntimo, revisou a sua decisão e decidiu leva-la até essa raça desconhecida.

Como se lesse a sua mente, o imenso dragão fala, com um imenso sorriso em suas mandíbulas:

- Fico feliz que tenha tomado essa decisão sábia. Sua decisão salvará o universo, acredite.

- Salvará?

- Sim. E com isso, poderá ter a sua vida de sempre, sem precisar se desesperar frente a grandes males, sendo que um, além dos saiyajins, ronda o universo nesse exato momento e espera o momento para dar o golpe final. Yukiko é a única esperança de vocês.

- E por que não para você? – Bulma pergunta, notando que ele sempre se referia ao universo que elas viviam, nunca usando o contexto de "nos".

- Excelente observação – o dragão olha para ela, com um sorriso bondoso, que a faz sorrir discretamente, pois, era um sorriso caloroso – O motivo consiste no fato de que o meu mundo é em outra dimensão, além desta. Portanto, os acontecimentos desse universo não repercutem na dimensão em que vivo. Acreditem, há muito mais nessa imensidão do universo, do que vocês poderiam sequer imaginar.

A chikyuujin fica fascinada pelas palavras dele, afinal, era uma cientista e o que ele falou, aguçou a sua curiosidade sobre a imensidão do universo e o que há além do mesmo.

Como se lesse o seu pensamento, o dragão fala em um tom de voz gentil e igualmente preocupado:

- Procure não se focar muito sobre isso. Viva, jovem humana. Aproveite ao máximo a sua vida. A viva imensamente com os seus filhos, para que quando morrer, não possua qualquer lamentação. Afinal, um dia, todos morrerão e isso é um fato imutável.

- Entendo... – ela fala pensativa, refletindo sobre as palavras sábias dele.

- Bem, vou partir. Daqui a pouco, a sua tripulação irá despertar e não terão percebido que dormiram. Para eles, o tempo não prosseguiu. Ademais, daqui a alguns minutos, aparecerá um vórtice. Por favor, adentrem nele. Agora, devo me despedir e ire fechar esse pequeno portal que abri. Tenham uma boa viagem.

Porém, antes do dragão desaparecer por completo, ou melhor, a cabeça flutuante e parte dos braços, Draco Star exclama e o mesmo olha para ela, cessando a sua partida, temporariamente.

- Espere! Por que esse vórtice? E o que quer dizer com portal.

- Em relação à segunda pergunta. É uma espécie de janela. Não abri uma porta e por isso, não pude atravessar o meu corpo. Aliais, não teria espaço para o mesmo. Por isso preferi abrir uma espécie de janela, digamos assim. Em relação à primeira pergunta, a nave dará um "salto", digamos assim – ele fala salto entre aspas com os dedos compridos e nodosos que terminavam em garras afiadíssimas.

- "Salto"? – Bulma arqueia o cenho.

- Sim. Vocês irão parar no outro lado do universo. Quem criará o vórtice é outro dragão, que consegue controlar o espaço. Quando vocês o cruzarem, os seus dispositivos de localização não serão capazes de identificar onde vocês estarão. Portanto, não estranhem.

Nisso, o dragão desaparece, enquanto que Draco Star e Bulma se entreolham, abismadas, ao perceberem que irão cruzar o universo de uma ponta a outra. Algo, que em outra situação, seria impossível, pois exigiria muito da nave, além de dezenas de paradas em portos espaciais para abastecimento. Além disso, sabiam que havia um boato, de que havia naves espaciais que protegiam a "entrada" para esse quadrante desconhecido do universo e, portanto, era quase uma missão impossível adentrar naquele quadrante específico do universo.

Claro, que elas desconfiavam que não seria tão difícil para os saiyajins, já que podiam disparar rajadas concentradas de energia de seu corpo, sem depender de armas, algo que lhes fornecia uma vantagem tática, descontando o fato de poderem se transformar em monstros imensos, aumentando assim, exponencialmente, o seu poder.

Então, conforme prometido pelo dragão, todos começam a despertar e parecem que não perceberam que dormiram por vários minutos e continuam as suas funções designadas, assim como o que faziam antes de dormirem e quando os meio saiyajins despertam, Bulma os abraça, chorando feliz em vê-los despertos, sem as crianças entenderem o motivo das lágrimas da genitora, pois, para eles, assim como para os tripulantes, o tempo praticamente "congelou".

Então, após alguns minutos, Draco Star recebe uma ligação da ponte de comando:

- Capitã Draco Star-sama!

- Sim, Hialone?

- Surgiu um vórtice estranho, do nada e os instrumentos, ficaram "enlouquecidos", digamos assim, quando tentamos analisar o mesmo.

- Quero vê-lo. Passe para o vídeo interno da nave, assim como forneça os dados do nosso computador de bordo.

- Sim, senhora! – ele exclama prontamente.

Então, a tela em frente a pirata espacial surge de uma espécie de quadrado e fica em 3D, sendo projetado no ar e nisso, passa a ter a visão do que acontecia do lado de fora de sua nave.

- Pelo visto, Bulma... O que ele disse é verdade.

- Com certeza. Olhe esses dados! Eles estão sem qualquer nexo.

A cientista fala, ao analisar os dados enviados, ficando estarrecida ao lê-los.

- Bem, ele disse para entrarmos e confesso que no momento que ele disse_ "De um jeito, ou de outro, o universo estará condenado e não restará nada mais a vocês, do que o desespero absoluto", _meu sangue gelou e tal pavor, ainda prossegue profundamente em todos os meus ossos. – ela fala em um suspiro, envergonhada consigo mesma pelo forte medo que ainda estava impregnado em seu sistema.

- Também senti e ainda sinto a mesma coisa que você. Portanto, acho sábio deixarmos a prudência de lado e adentrarmos.

- Concordo com você. – ela sorri derrotada pela amiga, que acena com a cabeça, dando um sorriso confortador.

- Hialone!

- Sim, minha capitã!

- Entre nesse vórtice.

- Entrar no vórtice? – a voz do imediato dela que surgia de um pequeno transmissor, exibia um intenso medo pelo vórtice desconhecido.

- É uma ordem, imediato! Adentre!

- Sim, senhora. Perdoe-me! – ele exclama.

E frente a isso, observam que entravam no vórtice e ao entrarem, a nave ficou completamente imersa em um breu intenso, sem qualquer luz por apenas um minuto e antes que houvesse algum grito, as luzes religam, como se nunca tivessem desligado, assim como os motores funcionam normalmente, como se nunca tivessem parado.

Então, a pirata espacial e a cientista ficam estarrecidas com o que veem a sua frente e custam a acreditar que tal visão era, de fato, verdadeira.

Há centenas de milhares de anos luz dali, a mente de Kakarotto viajara até o passado e ele se encontrava imerso em recordações amargas como o fel.

.

Vinte e seis anos atrás. Principal hangar de Bejiita.

- Kakarotto! Espere!

Uma voz feminina é ouvida por um saiyajin de cabelo espetado, que não vira para a origem do mesmo, enquanto analisava alguns dados de seu scouter.

- Ei! Kakarotto!

A saiyajin de cabelos compridos e armadura com ombreiras consegue chegar perto dele e dá um tapa certeiro na nuca e frente a isso, Kakarotto rosna e tenta acerta-la, sem ver o oponente.

Sorrindo vitoriosa, a mesma desvia do soco, pegando no braço dele e o derrubando instantaneamente ao usar o peso de seu corpo e se afasta, rapidamente, para o mesmo não a derrubar com os seus pés ou cauda.

- Sua desgraçada! Como ousa fa...!

Então, olha para seu oponente e fica surpreso, pois, ela nunca conseguira derruba-lo tão facilmente e se recorda que ignorou o aviso de seu scouter, frente ao aumento de energia de alguém atrás dele.

- Ora! Vejo que já percebeu quem é a sua "adversária" – ela fala entre aspas, ainda exibindo um sorriso vitorioso.

- Não comemore. Apenas me derrubou, porque eu estava distraído. – ele comenta, enquanto erguia-se, exibindo uma carranca no rosto.

- Não importa. Aceite a derrota! Afinal, é dever de um saiyajin nunca...

- Se distrair e estar sempre atento a tudo a sua volta. – ele completa, após suspirar cansado. – Eu frequentei as aulas na Academia também, caso não se lembre.

- Isso mesmo! Portanto, minha vitória é justa. Simples assim.

- Vamos decidir na nave. Na área de treino. Vamos ver se contou ou não essa vitória.

Ele desfaz a face aborrecida e gruda seu corpo no dela, enrolando a sua cauda na cintura da mesma, falando em um sussurro rouco, enquanto a comia com os olhos.

- Espera aí! Precisamos entrar em um acordo. Ou sexo ou luta.

- O que acha de fazermos tudo na área de treino?

Ela dá tapas no peitoral dele, por cima da armadura e fala, com censura, juntando o cenho:

- Para todos saberem o que fizemos ali? Esqueceu-se do nosso olfato apurado, seu pervertido?

- Eles sentiriam inveja de mim. – fala orgulhosamente.

- Só porque quer... E a resposta é não. Faremos no quarto.

- Anda... Nos já fizemos uma vez e foi tão bom... Aquele clima de sermos pegos ou não no ato.

Kakarotto insiste, colando seus lábios no pescoço dela e sugando o local, além de mordiscar, enquanto a sua cauda a mantinha firmemente presa contra ela, que abafava um gemido com os seus lábios cerrados.

- Sim. Fizemos. Mas, éramos só nós e mais dois saiyajins, burros como uma porta, além de que, foi aqui em Bejiita e você destruiu a área para dissipar o cheiro. Ademais, foi antes da lei que proíbe atos sexuais fora das cabines ou das casas. E você sabe a punição que aguarda o saiyajin, caso quebre essa lei e eu, sinceramente, não acho que o "crime" compensa. – ela fala crime entre aspas.

Kakarotto bufa, contrariado, mas, acata, enquanto que ficara tão amuado, que se afasta dela, que corre até ele e fala:

- Não fique assim... Lei é lei.

- Eu sei...

Então, eles passam por uma porta entreaberta e ela percebe que era uma espécie de quarto e nisso, sorrindo marotamente, o arrasta para o lado e como ele foi pego subitamente fica sem reação, enquanto ela o empurra para dentro, para depois encostar a porta, enquanto se direcionava a parede contrária, com Kakarotto observando os seus atos atentamente e sentindo seu membro ficar ereto, vendo a se despir, até ficar nua.

- Vai ficar aí, só olhando?

Então, com um sorriso pervertido no canto do rosto, ele retira a armadura e a veste colante, que consistia somente de uma espécie de cueca, para em seguida colar o seu corpo no dela e nisso, começam fazer sexo selvagem, com a mesma evitando fazer sons altos, assim como ele, sendo que tem relações várias vezes, por horas, até que o scouter dele apita, após ele chegar ao ápice pela sétima vez.

Então, sai de dentro dela, assim como a sua cauda, sobre reclamação da mesma, para ler a mensagem e seu mau humor pela interrupção do prazer, vira um sorriso de felicidade e a saiyajin não entende a mudança de humor no seu parceiro de procriação.

- Kikori (chicory – almeirão)! Tenho uma boa notícia!

- Qual? – ela pergunta curiosa, pois, a curiosidade superava o seu mau humor pela interrupção da diversão deles.

- Consegui que ambos fôssemos com o Líder Komato (tomato – tomate), já que dois saiyajins de seu grupo, ainda estão nas máquinas medicinais, devido a uma briga do domo próximo do hangar.

- Sério? Que bom! – ela exclama feliz – Estava ficando agoniada pelo descanso demorado no planeta, pois, o nosso Líder está preso em algumas reuniões.

- O melhor de tudo. Dará tempo de voltarmos e partimos em uma missão. E o nosso líder do nosso grupo de ataque, nos liberou para partirmos com o líder Komato!

- Você é incrível, Kakarotto! – ela exclama feliz e nisso, o abraça, para depois o beijar, possessivamente.

- Creio que podemos comemorar. Porém, só mais uma vez, pois, iremos partir em breve. – fala, marotamente, sendo correspondido, para depois completar, pensativo - Estou dividido entre a felicidade e a raiva.

- Como assim?

Nisso, ela é prensada contra a parede, novamente, enquanto ele percorria seu pescoço com os lábios, falando em sussurros entrecortados pelo prazer que sentia.

- Felicidade por ter conseguido a vaga para ambos e raiva, por termos que parar com isso.

- Não se preocupe, teremos bastante tempo na nave, enquanto ela viaja para o nosso destino. – Kikori fala com um imenso sorriso sedutor na face.

- Verdade.

Nisso, eles se amam selvagem mais uma vez e depois de saciados se trocam, sendo que após saírem, observam que um saiyajin adentra na espécie de quarto em um dos salões do hangar, o mesmo que estiveram momentos atrás e em seguida, sai esbravejando irado pelo forte cheiro de sexo em seu quarto, enquanto que Kakarotto e Kikori gargalhavam à distância.

Frente as suas recordações do passado, Kakarotto geme de ira e dor, enquanto que amaldiçoa o fato de ter conseguido partir com o grupo de Komato, sendo que no futuro, desejava nunca ter conseguido ir para o grupo dele, temporariamente.


	3. Descoberta

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto sai de suas recordações e munido dos sentimentos que o tomavam naquele instante, ele...

Então, ele encontra um alienígena e o que descobre, irá abala-lo por completo... 

**Capítulo 3 - Descoberta**

Na nave, após uma sessão intensa de sexo na cabine que dividiam, Kikori fala, enquanto estava abraçada ao seu companheiro:

- Então, Kakarotto... Tenho uma notícia. – fala chateada, ao se recordar do que descobriu alguns dias atrás.

- Qual é? – olha para a sua companheira e arqueia o cenho ao ver a face dela.

- Eu descobri que estou grávida.

- Entendo... – ele comenta, compreendo a reação dela, pois, traria certas implicações a ela.

- Claro que sabia que um dia teríamos uma cria. Mas, queria comemorar o nosso vínculo por mais tempo. Em breve, terei que ficar em Bejiita e não poderei mais participar de missões – ela fala aborrecida – Será um completo tédio e uma angústia imensa.

- Posso tirar alguns meses para ficar com você. Assim, poderei ajuda-la a lidar com esse afastamento. – ele fala, abraçando-a e colando seu corpo no dela, para depois começar a beijar o pescoço da mesma.

- Vocês machos são sortudos... Ademais, não poderá ficar vários meses comigo e você sabe disso, Kakarotto.

- Serve, mais ou menos, metade dos meses do seu afastamento? – ele pergunta, enquanto começava a acariciar os seios dela, fazendo-a arfar com o toque.

- Serve. Pelo menos, terei alguma ação... – ela muda seu humor e passa a sorrir maliciosamente, para depois começar a acaricia-lo.

Então, passam por mais uma sessão de sexo selvagem.

Meses depois, eles chegam ao planeta e os membros do grupo de ataque saem da nave, achando estranho o silêncio quase que mortal, assim como o casal recém-vinculado.

- Isso é tão estranho... Cadê os vermes para pisotearmos? – Kikori comenta, apertando seu escouter, sem qualquer sucesso em detectar algum poder de luta.

Tal situação era o mesmo para os demais, enquanto o líder deles estava confuso, tentando compreender o que acontecia.

- Senhor, nenhum de nós conseguiu captar alguma leitura dos escouters. É como se o planeta estivesse morto. – um dos saiyajins do grupo comenta com o líder.

- Será que erraram na Central de missões e nos deram para conquistar um planeta já subjugado?

- É o que está parecendo...

Kikori olha em volta e percebe que Kakarotto estava mais afastado do grupo, olhando algumas rochas próximas dali, com o cenho arqueado, enquanto apertava incessantemente o botão de seu scouter.

A saiyajin voa até seu parceiro de procriação, para em seguida arquear o cenho ao se aproximar dele e então, o chama:

- Kakarotto?

Ele apenas faz um gesto de silêncio para ela, que compreende e se aproxima, ficando próximo dele, começando a apertar seu escouter, para depois perguntar em tom de confirmação:

- Há alguém lá, não é?

- Sim. Posso estar enganado, mas, parece que vi algo se deslocando entre aquelas rochas. Porém, não consigo compreender porque nossos escouters não acusam nada há centenas de quilômetros.

- Um mau funcionamento?

- Não acho. Afinal, os escouters de todos estão assim. Pode ser que essa raça consiga disfarçar seu poder de luta, a despeito de não constar nada desse tipo nos arquivos da raça ou talvez, possuam algum dispositivo para inutilizar nossos aparelhos.

Porém, antes que Kikori pudesse responder, uma forte explosão faz tremer o local em que estavam e dentre a explosão que se segue, surge um estranho gás branco e antes que qualquer um pudesse reagir, eles caem inconscientes no chão.

Kakarotto acorda e encontra-se amarrado, passando a sentir uma dor lacerante por todo o corpo, enquanto olhava o seu corpo coberto de dispositivos que tinham agulhas e outros, que pareciam queimar a sua pele e por mais que tentasse selar a boca para não gritar de dor, não conseguia e acabava gritando frente à dor lacerante.

- Ora, ora... Vejo que minha cobaia acordou por completo. Até que enfim. Faz alguns meses que você não fica completamente consciente. Fiquei preocupado que as drogas tivessem danificado o seu organismo.

Um cientista com um corpo arroxeado e baixo, com uma cabeça enorme e olhos que pareciam saltar da face reptiliana aparece, segurando em seus pequenos dedos nodosos, alguns dispositivos.

Em sua face, havia um sorriso que não chegava às orelhas e um olhar puramente curioso, enquanto analisava alguns dados que surgiam em um computador.

Então, o saiyajin ouve vários gritos e um, especifico, lhe chama a atenção, reconhecendo como sendo de Kikori.

Nisso, surge um cientista arrumando a roupa e o que estava ao lado de Kakarotto, analisando os dados o observa, com o cenho arqueado e após um suspiro cansado, passa a olha com censura para o colega:

- Não acredito que vocês estão brincando com as cobaias fêmeas... Eles são para estudo e não para termos relações sexuais.

- Faz meses que estamos aqui. Não pode culpar as dezenas de cientistas que resolveram se divertir com elas... O corpo dos espécimes saiyajins é bem interessante. É incrível como se recuperam de quaisquer ferimentos.

- Podemos arranjar esses dados sem introduzimos coisas nela para provocarmos ferimentos internos, não acha? Ademais, vocês estão mais engajados em se divertir com elas, do que fazerem o seu trabalho! Eu estou sobrecarregado aqui, sabia?

- Pare de ser ranzinza e se divirta! Tivemos um trabalho enorme para atraí-los e merecemos nos divertir um pouco. Não se preocupe, pois iremos repor esse tempo. A cobaia 0090 estará pronta para a cirurgia, em breve – ele fala um tanto cansado pelo sermão do cientista sênior e após pegar alguns dados, se retira.

- Seus bastardos desgraçados!

Kakarotto consegue exclamar de ira, dentre os gritos, enquanto imaginava o que estavam fazendo com a sua companheira, compreendendo o que sentia pelo vínculo e que era somente dor e desespero, assim como preocupação, provavelmente, pela cria de ambos e pela primeira vez, passou a sentir um forte desejo de proteção para ambas, enquanto que a dor estimulava ainda mais o seu ódio e raiva a níveis alarmantes, ainda mais ao saber que tal sofrimento, o de sua parceira, acontecia há meses, pelo que compreendera.

- Ora, ora... Então, uma das saiyajins é a sua parceira de procriação, como se referem? Acho um termo interessante e acredito que a cobaia 0090 é a sua parceira, pois, estava ao seu lado. Então, o filhote dela que iremos retirar daqui a alguns minutos é seu? Que maravilha! Poderemos estudar ainda mais essa pequena cobaia. Vou adorar descobrir o nível de dor que aguenta, assim como irei adorar fazer dissecações de membros, com ela viva e depois, poderei fazer outras experiências interessantes.

Um forte ódio toma conta de Kakarotto, até que ele ouve mais gritos de Kikori e em seguida, o choro de seu bebê e outro grito dela:

- Largue minha filha!

- Kikori! – ele exclama, torcendo os punhos e sentindo seu corpo dormente, provavelmente por alguma droga.

Então, ocorre uma pequena explosão, que parece abalar a estrutura em torno do conjunto de laboratórios e nisso, ele vê passar no corredor sua companheira coberta de sangue e com ferimentos estranhos, com um bebê no colo e a mesma acaba entrando no laboratório onde Kakarotto se encontrava, para tentar escapar de estranhas armas luminosas.

Ele sente pelo vínculo que ela está confusa e amedrontada, sendo que abraçava a filha com força, enquanto notava alguns plugues introduzidos em sua pele, assim como sangue que saia de suas feridas e no meio das pernas.

- Kikori! – ele exclama e luta para se libertar.

A sua companheira olha para ele, sendo que a voz dele lhe era familiar e ele percebe que o olhar dela, passa a ser de esperança, como se enfim o reconhecesse e nisso, os guardas alcançam e atiram nela e no bebê, enquanto o cientista grita:

- O bebê não!

Mas, é tarde demais e a cena parece estar em câmera lenta para Kakarotto, que vê o corpo de Kikori e da filha de ambos, serem atravessados por feixes que saíam de uma arma estranha, sendo que o sangue delas jorrava, inclusive, tingindo a pele dele que está em choque, enquanto chorava copiosamente de dor e desespero.

- O bebê não! É uma cobaia interessante! Renderá muitos frutos! – o cientista que estava no laboratório corre até um dos guardas, esbravejando, enquanto agarrava o colarinho dele.

- Saiyajins são perigosos e o acordo era que se escapassem, tínhamos autorização para elimina-los.

Então, com um gesto dele, os demais ficam em volta dela, que ainda está respirando pesadamente, assim como o bebê, enquanto que a criança tentava lidar com o sangue em sua boca e então, ele vê uma marca no pescoço dela. A mesma espécie de mancha que a mãe tinha e seus olhos cruzam com o de sua companheira, que estava agonizante, assim como o de seu bebê.

- Atirem!

- Não! – o cientista corre para impedi-los, porém, é tarde demais e os demais cientistas olhavam da porta o desenrolar da situação.

Então, eles atiram a queima-roupa, perfurando o corpo de ambas com diversos feixes e frente a isso, Kakarotto grita e explode de ira, sendo que a onda de ki gerado por sua fúria varre os soldados e cientistas para longe, fazendo-os se chocarem contra equipamentos, até que encontram a parede e nisso, uma áurea dourada misteriosa o envolve.

O cientista e alguns outros soldados sobreviventes ficam aterrorizados ao verem os cabelos negros ficarem dourados e espetados, assim como os olhos outrora ônix, se tornarem verdes, sendo que ambos se encontravam incandescentes de ira e o ódio de Kakarotto era tão intenso, que era palpável e o cientista apenas murmura em estupefação, embora tivesse um sorriso no rosto que era mais de admiração, do que qualquer outra coisa:

- Fantástico...

É tudo o que fala, antes de ser morto por um soco do saiyajin irado, quando ele explodiu as amarras e então, olha sua companheira e crias mortas, para depois se focar nos soldados, sendo que alguns conseguiram se erguer e que fugiram dali.

- Seus bastardos! Irão conhecer o inferno em vida!

Então, leva o corpo de sua companheira e cria para um local próximo dali e enquanto sobrevoava a área, observava todas as instalações com capacidade de voo e decide destruí-las com uma única rajada, assim como espaçonaves, para que as suas presas não fugissem.

Como era um planeta pequeno, conseguiu percorrê-lo em alguns minutos e assim, conseguiu encontrar um local perfeito para colocar o corpo sem vida de sua companheira e cria, sendo que dedica um minuto para afagar o rosto de ambas, para depois erguer-se, sentindo o seu ódio bem vívido e a fera interior que rugia para fazê-los pagarem pelo que fizeram.

Então, ao se certificar que ninguém poderia fugir, ele começa a desmembrar os cientistas e soldados, rasgando os membros facilmente e lentamente, após esmagar os seus ossos, começando pelos dedos dos pés, sendo que em relação às cientistas mulheres, ele as estuprava violentamente, procurando feri-las profundamente, sobre o grito de desespero delas, fazendo o mesmo em todas as aberturas que elas tinham, para em seguida rasga-las e estraçalha-las, tal como os cientistas fizeram com as fêmeas saiyajins, inclusive sua companheira e após isso, esmagava os ossos delas lentamente, assim como as desmembrava, rasgando e provocando o máximo de dor.

Alguns saiyajins morreram nesses meses que se seguiram e alguns, que se recuperaram, começaram a se vingar de tudo o que sofreram, enquanto admiravam a transformação de Kakarotto e o poder que ele desprendia.

Graças ao poder que emanava da transformação em super saiyajin, eles foram encontrados meses depois por uma nave que voltava de sua missão e então, ao saber da transformação, o imperador transformou Kakarotto em general, pois, notou que tão grande era o poder dele, era a sua lealdade à coroa e que o mesmo não desejava ser rei, o que tranquilizou o monarca.

Vegeta passou a treinar, exaustivamente e após meses, consegue a transformação e desde então, ao longo dos anos, ambos passaram a dominar as diversas transformações, enquanto lutavam e competiam entre si, sendo que Kakarotto era o pioneiro e em seguida o príncipe, até que, alguns anos depois, Vegeta tornar-se imperador e seu general oculta o fato dele ter se transformado antes.

Afinal, tudo o que lhe restou era a dor de sua perda e o ódio extremo que passou a sentir pelas demais raças, mais que o usual, assim como o seu ódio aumentara pelo fato dele ter chorado e de ter agido de um modo tão vergonhoso, como se fosse um dos inferiores que eliminava.

Com o advento dos anos, se tornou cruel e impassível com todas as outras formas de vida, enquanto que nunca mais permitiu sentir qualquer coisa diferente de ódio e ira, pois, os demais sentimentos eram para os fracos e ele não deseja ser um, novamente.

Então, munido de tais sentimentos extremos, ele desperta, para surpresa dos cientistas e mesmo sentindo dores lacerantes, ele expande seu Ki de forma violenta e abrupta, gerando uma forte onda de poder que destrói todo o complexo dos laboratórios, matando todos os cientistas, sendo que os que sobreviveram à propagação devastadora da onda de poder, morreram soterrados quando a estrutura implodiu, provocando o desabamento.

Então, nu, ele caminha, após retirar com violência as agulhas e estranhos plugues em seu corpo, enquanto sentia seu ódio vívido, pois, a experiência de ser trancafiado em um laboratório e de sentir dores extremas, trouxe a tona recordações que preferia manter lacradas no fundo de sua mente.

Então, conforme terminava a destruição e assassinato dos cientistas, vendo que vários saiyajins jaziam mortos em pilhas, sendo muito amputados e com corpos desfigurados, provavelmente pelas experiências aplicadas nele, ele acaba encontrando uma espécie de cela, em um anexo, onde havia um estranho alienígena.

Ele se aproxima e nota que tinha pele azulada e olhos dourados sem íris, enquanto a sua face era draconiana, com espinhos em seu corpo sobre a pele, tal como escamas. Trajava também uma roupa rota e exibia barba e sobrancelhas compridas e alvas, aparentando ser bem velho.

Por não reconhecer a raça de imediato, Kakarotto para e o observa atentamente, ainda sentindo a fúria latente em sua pele.

O ser fala, com a face impassível:

- Vejo que teve um encontro com o seu passado...

- Como sabe disso, bastardo? – ele fica surpreso.

- Sabendo... E imagino que ainda não associou o motivo de tais recordações surgirem e com tanto ímpeto.

- Como assim? Surgiram por causa da minha experiência no passado. – responde asperamente, enquanto tentava compreender como o ser a sua frente sabia tantas coisas sobre ele.

- Entendo... Não conseguiu ver, o que é tão escancarado a sua frente. Como uma pessoa com visão, que não enxerga um percalço imenso. – ele fala com voz estranhamente etérea.

- Posso ter perdido a minha cauda, o que aliais, é provisório, mas, meu poder ainda é grande e pelo visto não conhece os saiyajins. –fala com irritação.

- Eu sei como são os saiyajins e como será o final de vocês. Afinal, todo o império chega ao fim e dependendo da forma como é executado, esse fim pode tornar-se mais próximo do que o usual.

- Hunf! Pelo visto é um velho alienígena esclerosado! O império dos saiyajins cair? Dos seres mais poderosos do universo? O que tem na cabeça, bastardo? Asnice?

O alienígena ensaia um sorriso e fala, sem se intimidar com a figura ameaçadora do saiyajin a sua frente, cujos olhos possuíam o desejo de trucida-lo, lentamente.

- Não. Apenas, sei... Bem, o tempo dirá. Enquanto isso, iremos retornar ao assunto pertinente, antes de adentrarmos em tal assunto de discórdia. Ou seja, o motivo de suas recordações.

Kakarotto o olhava atentamente, jurando que iria matá-lo da forma mais lenta possível. Só não fizera isso, ainda, porque desejava compreender a conversa mais estranha que já teve em toda a sua vida.

- Mesmo desejando trucidar-me, a minha conversa despertou certa curiosidade... Não se lembra de nada especifico de sua antiga companheira? Uma marca ou algo assim?

- Marca?

- Isso... É o início da nossa conversa.

- Nós nos marcamos...

- Não. Marca de nascença.

Kakarotto arqueia o cenho e se lembra da localização de uma espécie de mancha, que adorava mordiscar nela.

- Pelo visto se lembrou... E aonde você viu essa marca, de novo, após a morte dela?

- Como assim? – arqueia o cenho.

- Vamos, lembre-se... Ou tem medo de encarar a realidade que estou prestes a lhe mostrar?

Ele pensa e então, arregala os olhos ao se recordar aonde viu a marca. Era impossível, mas, estava lá, por mais incrível que fosse. Era na sua escrava de luta, Chichi, nas vezes que a estuprou. Na época, sua mente não associou.

- Hum... Vejo que se lembrou.

- O que tem isso? Pode ser algo incrível, mas, não diz nada.

- E eu disse alguma coisa desse tipo, de ter uma relação? Pelo que me lembre, não. Não comentei nada sobre isso. Você que comentou por si mesmo e quero saber o motivo de você estar na defensiva.

- Não estou na defensiva bastardo! – ele exclama irado.

- Então, porque falou isso? Ou seria a ligação verdadeira que tinha com a sua companheira de procriação do passado, que repercute no presente? Vocês não conseguem compreender essa relação, ainda. Ela é algo profundo. Algo que vem de tempos passados e pelo fato de serem incapazes de compreender sentimentos, principalmente os associados a raças inferiores na visão de vocês, a ligação verdadeira tornar-se um mito e nada mais... Você sentiu. Seu coração percebeu, mas, quis que a sua mente, comandada pelo orgulho, ditasse seus atos e subjugasse seu coração. O resultado disso é inevitável e irrevogável. Essas são as consequências de ser escravo do orgulho.

- Como assim sou um escravo? Que asnice é essa, seu bastardo?

- Escravo do seu orgulho. O orgulho dos saiyajins que os escraviza. Nesse sentido.

- Só fala besteira... Nós somos a raça mais poderosa do universo. – ele fala com orgulho.

O ser o olha com uma face de pena, algo que o irrita profundamente e faz o desejo de trucida-lo ainda mais forte. Porém, decide conversar mais um pouco, ao se lembrar da menção do conceito da ligação verdadeira.

- Ligação verdadeira? – ele arqueia o cenho – É uma lenda.

- Assim como era a do super saiyajin. E veja! Tornou-se realidade. Por que julga que o conceito de ligação verdadeira é um mito, se o seu mito do super saiyajin tornou-se verdade?

Kakarotto cerra os olhos e começa a recordar-se de sua falecida companheira e de Chichi, assim como do momento que viu seu bebê antes de morto e Yukiko. O momento do olhar. Não sabia o motivo de permitir-se fazer aquilo, somente sentia que algo maior o motivava e que ganhara forças com as recordações amargas como o fel e frente a isso, a sua mente, traiçoeira, decidiu traí-lo e permitiu o acesso aos seus sentimentos.

Ele se recorda de tudo o que sentiu e a intensidade dos mesmos, no passado e no presente, assim como as sensações que despertaram nele e sentimentos que somente experimentara uma vez em sua vida e que jurara que nunca mais experimentaria, o fazendo ficar estupefato, pois, era algo que via quase como uma insanidade, de tão surreal a ele.

- O conceito da ligação verdadeira, por sua profundidade, é rara. São seres que se reencontram, inclusive sobre diferentes formas, como se estivessem conectados para todo o sempre. Em ocasiões raras, quando um bebê morre ainda cedo, após nascer da mãe, pode vim em uma nova vida com a mesma pessoa, reencarnação de sua mãe, não sendo obrigado a vim da mesma forma do passado. Porém, devido a sua cultura e incapacidade da compreensão de sentimentos, não o conseguem compreender, por completo. Você e Kikori possuíam isso e mesmo após anos, ela retornou a você, como se uma força magnética os atraísse. Porém, devido à nova forma e repulsa de tal ligação, promovida pelo seu orgulho e raiva, tal recordação e reconhecimento foi bloqueado, inconscientemente.

- É mentira! – ele exclama irado, percebendo o rumo que a conversa tomara.

- Pelo visto... Faz-se necessária certa ajuda para compreender, assim como para tirar por completo a venda em seus olhos, criado pelo seu orgulho... Bem, que assim, seja!

Nisso, o alienígena some no ar, como mágica, deixando um Kakarotto boquiaberto e quando olha para o lado, vê uma cabeça reptiliana enorme com olhos dourados e escamas de cor azul, com uma espécie de barba comprida e de sobrancelhas igualmente alvas e então, a garra encosta na cabeça do saiyajin, que sente ser tragado pela escuridão dentro de si, o obrigando a examinar suas ações e seu passado, tal como o presente, sendo que ambos convergiam em uma espiral de sofrimento ao mesmo e que somente agravaria, quando enfim terminasse e fosse livre para despertar.


	4. Curationum-sei (Planeta da Cura)

**Notas da Autora**

Draco Star e Bulma ficam surpresas com o planeta a sua frente, assim como ao saber que...

Yo!

Fiquei triste pela morte de Leornado Nimoy. Porém, como disse uma fã: "ele está nas estrelas, de onde nunca saiu".

Spock foi e ainda é o meu personagem favorito. Um personagem complexo que se encontrava em constante conflito com a sua parte humana, que representa as emoções e sentimentos, e a parte vulcana onde há somente lógica.

Essa complexidade e constante dualidade representada pelo seu conflito interno por ser um mestiço, o torna, simplesmente, fascinante...

Em virtude disso, dedico dois capítulos a esse personagem.

Pude modificar esse capítulo, um pouco, para poder dar mais ênfase ao Spock, assim como o próximo. Uma homenagem de uma fã.

Alá saudação vulcana: "Vida longa e próspera".

Leonard Nimoy: 1931 – ∞

Agora, em relação ao capítulo, se notarem, usei termos do latim para esse planeta. Quis torna-lo especial, pois, o latim em si, não é muito praticado no mundo.

Tenham uma boa leitura. 

**Capítulo 4 - Curationum-sei (Planeta da Cura)**

Na nave, Draco Star ordenara a aproximação ao belo planeta e nisso, recebe um chamado do mesmo, sendo uma voz feminina que os recepciona jovialmente.

- Aqui é do Controle espacial do planeta Curationum (cura em latim). De todos os curationumjins, bem-vindos. É a pirata espacial Draco Star, a capitã da nave do distante setor norte do universo?

A pirata, mesmo desconfiada, responde, sendo que havia acabado de subir para a ponte de comando, juntamente com Bulma e seus filhos:

- Sim. Sou Draco Star. O dragão Ryuunoeichi solicitou que nós viéssemos ao seu planeta e que também nos protegeria e forneceria suporte. Portanto, solicito autorização para estabelecer uma órbita padrão.

- Recebemos um pedido de Ryuunoeichi-sama. Nós sabemos da existência deles e nos curvamos à sabedoria e imponência dos Deuses dragões. Atender tal desejo é uma honra para o meu povo e mesmo sabendo da nossa admiração e ânsia em atendê-los, eles sempre se preocupam com nossas regras em relação a outras raças. Portanto, permissão concedida. Por favor, senhora Draco Star e senhora Bulma, vocês podem acompanhar a senhorita Yukiko para o planeta para podemos ajuda-la. Fomos informados que desenvolveram o teletransporte...

- Sim. É a minha maior invenção! – Bulma fala estufando o peito, pois, a nave de Draco Star era a única que possuía tal tecnologia.

- Sim. De onde vocês vêm, é algo inédito. Aqui, ele é rudimentar. Como prezamos a segurança de nossa futura paciente, nos iremos teletransportá-los.- a curationumjin procurava falar o mais suavemente possível.

- Como assim primitivo? Sua...!

Bulma ficara lívida de raiva, passando a ter aspecto irado e beligerante e consequentemente, começa a esbravejar em alto e bom tom, deixando todos aturdidos com a explosão, menos Draco Star, que conhecia o gênio de sua amiga.

Após a explosão da cientista, a curationumjin fala, calmamente, sem se alterar e em um tom de desculpas, genuína:

- Em nome de todo o povo de Curationum, peço desculpas. Não sabia que poderia haver tanta exaltação. Porém, mesmo assim, permita-nos transporta-los até o planeta, após assumirem órbita padrão.

A pirata não conseguia compreender porque tamanha consideração e tanta respeitabilidade, tal como admiração entre as raças, principalmente de uma claramente superior a eles.

Afinal, do quadrante do universo que vinham, não existia nada similar ao que eles praticavam em relação ao mais fraco e o mais forte, assim como com desconhecidos, sendo um tratamento respeitoso mútuo e tal pensamento era compartilhado por Bulma e, portanto, ambas se entreolhavam com confusão e descrença nitidamente estampadas em suas faces, pois, tal consideração chegava a ser, no mínimo, surreal demais na visão delas.

- Hialone. Trace uma órbita padrão em torno do planeta. Nós iremos descer a superfície do mesmo.

- Sim, capitã!

- Myria? – ela fala em um comunicador no braço da poltrona, após digitar alguns números.

- Sim, minha capitã?

- Prepare Yukiko para transporte e traga até a ponte.

- Sim.

Nisso, após alguns minutos, o imediato fala:

- Já estamos em órbita padrão, capitã.

- Bulma, sei que se ofendeu, mas, precisamos levar Yukiko o quanto antes e eles não irão nos fornecer um local para nos teleportamos. Não conhecemos a superfície do planeta e, portanto, não arriscaremos um teletransporte nessas condições.

Draco Star fala, apoiando a mão no ombro da cientista que suspira desanimada e mesmo mal humorada, acena positivamente com a cabeça.

- Uma nave irá ficar junto de vocês para protegê-los. É a nave USS Enterprise da Federação Unida dos Planetas. Era a nave mais próxima desse setor e prontamente, atendeu ao nosso pedido.

- Federação Unida dos Planetas? – Bulma pergunta e ambas se entreolham.

- Sim. Vários planetas fazem parte dessa Federação. A Federação Unida dos Planetas é uma armada militarizada pacifica. O capitão Kirk irá contata-los para orienta-los nas regras a serem seguidas, visando uma maior proteção.

- Capitã. Uma nave recém-chegada solicita comunicação via tela.

- Aceite.

Então, a tela na frente deles mostra a imagem de um homem sentado em uma poltrona e atrás dele uma ponte de comando e o mesmo fala:

- Aqui é o capitão James T. Kirk, capitão da USS Enterprise. Apesar da nossa nave ser de exploração espacial, atendemos ao pedido de um de nossos aliados e sobre ordens do Alto comando da federação, devemos protege-los. Peço-lhes, encarecidamente, que fiquem em órbita padrão e não ousem sair de perto do planeta, pois, dificultará nossa proteção, pois, contamos com o apoio do Sistema de defesa planetário do planeta Curationum.

- Aqui é Draco Star. Capitã da nave Dragão negro. Concordamos com as condições.

- Temos ciência que descerá no planeta. Vou mandar um dos meus homens junto de vocês, para podermos ter uma forma de comunicação mais rápida, caso seja necessário qualquer ação posterior.

- Entendo.

Então, Kirk olha para Bulma, sendo que Spock se aproxima e apenas arqueia o cenho, sendo que a cientista achava o humanoide de orelhas pontudas um tanto estranho.

- Este é o comandante e primeiro oficial, assim como oficial de ciências, senhor Spock.

Bulma estava digerindo o fato de que aqueles humanoides, no caso o capitão, parecia um humano e ela pergunta:

- É semelhante a minha raça.

- Também percebi. Embora nenhum humano tenha cabelos dessa cor.

- Na minha raça, antes de sua extinção, havia muitas cores de cabelo, assim como animais falantes. Meu planeta era a Chikyuu (Terra).

- Disse Terra? – Uhura fica embasbacada, assim como todos os outros, menos, o meio vulcano.

- Fascinante. – Spock comenta pensativo.

- É o mesmo nome do meu planeta. – Kirk fala.

- Acredito que o planeta Terra, desse quadrante, tenha sido um "mundo semente" de um antigo experimento com formas de vida, segundo uma das teorias existentes para explicar a presença de tantos humanoides. Há outra, também amplamente aceita. Ela explica que uma antiga raça avançada, conhecida como "Os Preservadores", tenham percorrido a Via Láctea recolhendo culturas em perigo de extinção. Como a espécie humana foi classificada como "viável", sua sobrevivência foi assegurada pela disseminação em muitos planetas favoráveis à vida e apesar de diferentes, ambas as teorias permitem que haja outras Terras, porém, apesar de terem humanos, podem ter variações, assim como podem ter construções similares e ao mesmo tempo, humanoides diferentes e certas peculiaridades. Ainda não foi determinada qual teoria é a correta e mesmo no universo tumultuado e igualmente perigoso que vocês vieram, pode ter existido, de fato, uma Terra, similar a nossa, mas, com as suas próprias diferenças, tal como tecnologia. Isso explicaria a ideia de animais falantes. Algo que para nós, soa como incrível, sendo que considero uma pena a destruição de tal Terra, igualmente fascinante em sua variedade.

Bulma fica surpresa e comenta:

- Sou uma cientista e fiquei fascinada pela explicação.

- Hã... Bulma. Não se esqueceu de que precisamos levar Yukiko?

- É mesmo! Esqueci! – ela exclama exasperada por ter se esquecido da pobre criança.

- Só uma pergunta. O que aconteceu com a Terra? Ela ainda existe? E os demais terráqueos? – Spock pergunta – Sofreu o mesmo destino de seu povo?

- Bem, devem saber dos saiyajins. Eles conquistaram a Terra ao subjugar-nos. Eu fui uma, dos milhares de terráqueos capturados como escravos. Eu consegui fugir. Porém, os demais foram assassinados posteriormente pelos saiyajins em um genocídio sem limites, assim como os mestiços que surgiram, e após anos, a Terra acabou por ser destruída por esses monstros com cauda. Afinal, eles conseguem destruir um planeta, se assim desejarem.

Kirk e Spock ficam assombrados, assim como os demais da ponte de comando da Enterprise, sendo que conheciam a fama dos mesmos e por causa disso e após um certo incidente, os Klingosn se uniram a Federação, tal como os romulanos, pois, os saiyajins se tornavam cada vez mais uma ameaça latente que forçou a Federação a desenvolver armas poderosas de proteção, assim como um sistema de Proteção planetária instalada nos planetas da Federação e sendo estas de longo alcance, já que os saiyajins não podiam sobreviver no espaço e partindo dessa premissa, precisavam destruir as naves, antes que as mesmas entrassem na atmosfera.

Inclusive, havia uma linha defensiva de naves blindadas e com um considerável poder bélico que estavam em prontidão para abater naves saiyajins no espaço, pois, era uma raça temida pela metamorfose, bizarra para os membros da Federação, assim como podiam disparar energia do corpo, sem precisarem de armas, tornando-os ainda mais perigosos.

- Eles só fizeram isso, pois, nasceram mestiços do cruzamento dos saiyajins e terráqueos. Porém, por considerarem eles fracos, eram declarados, automaticamente como escravos ao nascer e os pais eliminavam as suas crias, porque eram vistas como bastardas por eles. O imperador tinha medo de uma invasão de mestiços. Usando o orgulho exacerbado de sua raça e a alusão que os meio saiyajins eram fracos, foi implementado, sem qualquer resistência, a esterilização dos terráqueos e mestiços. As mulheres perderam e o útero e os ovários e os homens, os testículos. Como senão fosse suficiente, após alguns anos, declaram o extermínio dos mesmos.

Spock ficou absorto na explicação, apenas arqueando um cenho, enquanto que os humanos da nave ficaram horrorizados demais e portanto, demoraram para assimilar o ocorrido com a Terra similar e o destino dos terráqueos.

- Planeta Curationum para a nave Dragão negro. Posso começar o teletransporte? Ao serem teleportadas, por favor, entrem em um portal a sua frente.

Nisso, Yukiko chega dentro de uma espécie de câmara portátil oval que flutuava e é posicionada ao lado deles.

- Curationum. Já estamos a postos. Pode teletransportar. – ela olha para a tela – Agradecemos a proteção.

Ela decidira por seu receio de lado. Até porque, não precisava ser uma cientista para perceber que estavam lidando com uma tecnologia exacerbadamente superior e, portanto, não havia escolha além de obedecê-los, pois, não seria uma atitude sábia ir contra eles, sendo o mais sábio, no momento, acatar as solicitações.

Então, todos da ponte da nave Dragão negro ficam surpresos ao verem a sua capitã e líder sumir em uma espécie de feixe, assim como a única cientista da nave, Bulma e a jovem que trouxeram de Bejiita.

Então, em um piscar de olhos para as duas amigas, elas estão em uma bela planície com flores exóticas, sendo que um agradável perfume preenchia o ambiente e logo na frente delas, havia uma espécie de portal e ao vê-lo, compreendem o que foi solicitado e entram no mesmo, que era uma espécie de sala e nisso, algumas luzes ascendem e elas fecham os olhos perante o brilho e após abri-los, percebem que estão em uma espécie de plataforma de um templo imponente e alvo, sendo que havia espécies de terraços com sentinelas e o que as deixou demasiadamente aturdidas, foi o fato da construção, flutuar no ar e aparentemente, sem qualquer auxílio mecânico.

Ao analisarem melhor o local, percebem que se tratava de uma espécie de pátio, sendo um dos vários que compunha o local e ao olharem para o céu, notavam pequenas ilhotas flutuantes.

Então, elas são recebidas por uma jovem alienígena que vestia um vestido exuberante e possuía coloração azulada, além de parecer triste ao olhar Yukiko em uma câmara médica de transporte.

- É tão triste ver alguém como ela... A heroína de nosso universo, reduzida a alguém com profundas feridas e a beira da insanidade... É algo tão triste.

Bulma e Draco Star se entreolham, para depois a jovem olha-las e falar:

- Desculpem-me... Vê-la acamada me deixou desorientada. Sejam bem vindas ao Supremo templo sagrado de Curationum. – e se curva levemente – Sou a atendente da sacerdotisa suprema e me foi solicitado guia-las. Por aqui, por favor.

Nisso, ela anda e elas passam a segui-la, sendo que as sentinelas meramente olhavam para o grupo com certa curiosidade em sua face, antes de tornarem a olhar para o horizonte.

- Como fazem para esse templo flutuar? – Bulma pergunta, curiosa.

- Essa ilha sempre flutuou... Assim como as outras, sendo que possuem tamanhos variados. Esta se encontra, especialmente acima de todas. A nossa Deusa Summi (suprema em latim), assim desejou e esse templo foi construído em homenagem a ela, assim como a pequena cidade que a circunda.

Ambas percebem que de fato, parecia haver uma singela cidade ladeando a parte baixa do templo.

- Essa cidade se chama Dominatumque (supremacia em latim). Foi a primeira cidade a ser erguida e somente é habitada por descendentes diretos da linhagem das primeiras sacerdotisas e sacerdotes.

- Portanto, vocês obrigam as sacerdotisas a viverem aqui. – Draco Star questiona, pensando o quanto era sofrível ficar presa em um local, mesmo que sagrado.

- Não... Se alguma descendente não quiser ser uma sacerdotisa, não sofrerá qualquer estigma, pois, para ser uma, tem que desejar de coração e não ser obrigada. Pode morar aqui e se desejar se mudar, nada a impede.

- Já as sacerdotisas, são obrigadas a ficar, né? – a pirata espacial pergunta em tom de confirmação.

- Não. – tal resposta a surpreende - Podem morar em outra cidade, flutuante ou não. O problema é o deslocamento. Muitas não gostam do transporte entre portais e em virtude disso, usam os veículos. Porém, tem que esperar alguns minutos, sentada. Quem mora na cidade, é mais prático e ademais, há espécie de férias alternadas para podermos sair e passear. O dia e a ordem são decididos pela suma sacerdotisa.

Bulma e Draco Star se entreolham achando fascinante tal liberdade concedida, assim como aceitação, enquanto que a cientista não acreditara em Deuses.

Para ela, era algo ou alguma coisa que evitava que a gravidade fizesse efeito e como não tinha em grande quantidade, a ilha ficava bem abaixo da atmosfera, enquanto flutuava em uma altura considerável, uma vez que a cientista olhou para baixo, ficando surpresa com a altura que flutuava.

Nisso, uma espécie de luz aparece no ar em cima de uma pequena plataforma e toma a forma de um humanoide.


End file.
